Be Good to Me
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Hermione has be acting very weird. I mean, DANCING ON TABLES! What's going on! DracoxHermione. R&R Plz!
1. Betting

This is one of those 'Good turns Bad' fic. But to me, its slightly humerous. Anywayz, long story-short, Hermione has been acting strange the few days before this. One night, Draco comes to his room that he must share with Hermione and he sees her infront of her of a mirror, fluffing her hair. He asks why and she answers. They make a bet and then the story takes place after that.

Well, I hope y'all like this. I did the first four chapters yesterday night, so excuse me if they don't sound really good.

Disclamier: I own Harry Potter. Always have, always will. Bow before my power! Hahahaha...(wakes up) MAN! It was only a dream. I don't own Harry Potter. (frowns)

* * *

Draco entered her room, knowing she was there even before dinner. Then again, so was he. They were, after all, the Heads. 

What puzzled him though was that he saw her not in her usual uniform and robe, but blue jeans, the hem of a blue and purple shirt, and a black jacket covering from her neck to just before the hem. "Granger?"

Hermione turned to her roomate from the mirror before her, still fluffing her unruly crimpled hair. "Yes, Draco?"

He froze. Draco? Since when did she name him by his proper name? "What is wrong with you?"

"McGonagall wants me to sing before dinner tonight. I plan to put on a show." He could have sworn he saw a sly smile cross those lips of her.

"You? Sing? I bet my bank money to see you sing infront of the whole school." He laughed. He was enjoying his own mock so much, he almost didn't hear her next sentance.

"Alright, you're on."

"Hahahaha, wait, what?"

"You heard me, Malfoy. You're on. If I sing tonight without freezing up, I get all the money in your account. If I shock the life out of you, I get your family's entire fortune. You in? Or are you too chicken?" She spoke the animal's language to emphasize her point.

Draco clenched his fists. Nobody called him a chicken. He stuck out his hand. "Deal."

She shook it with pride, a mischevious glint in those brown eyes of hers. "Deal. Now, if you don't mind..." She zipped up her jacket. "I have a show to do." She strolled out and he could've sworn he felt something graze against his thigh...


	2. Be Good to Me

_Be Good to Me_ is by Ashley Tisdale, not me.

* * *

"...And now, our Head Girl, Hermione Granger, will sing a song for us." The old woman spoke to her students. An applause came as the girl strolled to the front, the sly smile from before playing. _No longer a Head Girl._

"Thank you, Proffesor." She clicked her fingers and the music began. Gentle at first, sounding actually civil.

But, oh, did that change.

_Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'_

She slowly zipped down her jacket, to show her blue and purple accented shirt. All could tell it was suppose to be a nightgown for a child.

_I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you_

She threw the jacket to the floor beside her.

_But you make it so hard to do_

She jumped on the teacher's table, before all of her elders. She ignored their crys and orders for her to get off.

_What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cuz we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you_

She walked across it, kicking the glass dishes off and grinning with each satisfing crash. She waved her hand and all the teachers and proffesors flew to the end of the table. She walked back to the middle.

_So why can't you be  
Be good to me_

She began to dance as if she was an exotic dancer. She could pass as one easily.

_I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please_

She jumped, flipped, from the teachers to her own, and began her descend down.

_I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one_

She pushed her behind in the face of her bewildered friends, laughing on the inside at their shocked faces.

_Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you_

_So why can't you be  
Be good to me_

_I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please_

She jumped to the Slytherin table and recited the dance once more, giving pleasure to all the boys' minds. She ground into the table, making swerves and pushes, turning her hips in just the right way.

She spotted him, sitting at the end. As she danced her way of the exotic, she made her way over to the snake.

_What up, What up?  
What it is? What's good?  
I'll make you shine like a star in Hollywood  
I'll be your knight in shining armor  
Your prince in the saga  
Never catching me bringing drama  
Never that  
Roll in the club like Monopoly  
Girls looking like you wanna be the late lottery?  
And Imma be good like ?  
Jazzy world  
_

She leaned down to him, on all fours.

_Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin_

She wrapped herself around him, whispering the song in his ear, knowing of his shocked face.

_And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in_

She uncoiled herself, standing, giving him the sight of a lifetime. She danced right infront of him, making sure her eyes never left his as she twisted her body in just the right way, swinging her hips in the way of sending any male into sheer pleasure.

_I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please_

She walked to the end, stepping on the plates and the pieces of which she had already with her black heeled boots. Her work was done, she thought as she sang the last few words of the song. No more miss smarty witch. No, she was no longer the sweet, innocent witch everybody knew.

As she sweeped he jacket from the floor, she blew a kiss to the stunned elders who still layed on the floor. Hermione strolled down the middle, her jacket hung over her shoulders, hips swaying side to side, as she walked out the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

Who knew Hermione was such a bad girl!? LOL I did! Anywayz, what do you think? Reviews plz! 


	3. Payment

_Father is going to kill me. How could I lose all our money to a Mudblood? Least of all to Hermione-freakin'-Granger!_ Draco stormed into the room, freezing as he saw the seductress herself, sitting herself on her velvet lined bed. "You!"

She looked to him like all that happened in the Great Hall, hadn't. She just smiled that mischevious smile. "Draco? Come to pay your fine, I suppose?"

He gulped, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat. He found his voice, but for a second. "How did you dance like that?"

He felt a presence behind him. He turned to see none other than the head of his house. "Ms. Granger, we would like to see you. Now." The old, black haired man swept himself from sight, waiting only a few feet down the hall.

Draco heard her sigh, watched as she climbed off the bed, strolling like she had once more to the door where he stood. "What can I say? I'm a Mudblood of Dentists." She walked out.

But not before she kissed him on the cheek.


	4. One thing Leads to Another

It was another hour until a restless Draco saw Hermione walk through that door again. She didn't seemed fazed in the slightest, as if she had never gone to speak with the elders of the school. He walked over to her as she laid herself down on her bed.

"What did they want?"

"I'm expelled from the school." She didn't even pretended to care.

"WHAT?! Oh my god...Granger, what...I...you...what..." He couldn't even speak.

"Don't worry. I even have you to thank. Since they put us together, I've seen who I really am and after tonight, nobody's gonna remember me as the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts."

"What will they remember you for?"

She conjured a glass of champainge, raising it to him before taking a sip.

"The witch that danced on tables." And she tipped her head back, swallowing all the liquor down in a gulp. She smashed the glass in her hand, watching as the shards flew everywhere. Some even fell through her skin, changing to blood quickly.

"Dammit, Granger, how stupid are..." She held up her unijured hand, making sure the other was visible to the Slytherin. She stared at it, not evening needing the wand of magic in her hand. She found it useless nowadays.

Draco was stunned as he saw the glass disappear, the wounds erased as if never there. She just smirked.

Hermione rosed, walking to Draco. "Draco..." She threw her arms around the blonde's neck, and whispered into his ear. "Take me."

And she roughly crushed her lips to his. Pushing his head into hers, she parted his lips with her own, exploring his mouth without a care in the world.

Draco just froze. A Mudblood was kissing him. Hermione Granger was kissing him. Hermione Mudblood Granger was freakin' kissing Draco Malfoy!

And Draco liked.

He kissed back, holding his arms around her hips, pulling her close to him. He tried to tie with the passion that she held to him, but he just couldn't.

They leaned against the bed, falling into the covers as one thing led to another...


	5. Day After

Grogily, Draco opened his eyes to the school's sunlit curtains. Slowly, the details of the previous night revealed themselves to him. Hermione, for a geek-mudblood, had been, in one word...amazing! Exilerant.

Gone.

He streached his hand to the side to find it empty. He looked around the room to find nobody. He searched for his wallet, knowing what usually happened in these situations. Then again, he also remembered of his bet. She would have taken the money anyways. It was hers now. He sighed. _How am I going to tell father?_

He weaved his legs from the covers to the side of the mattress. He pulled a hand through his hair, ruffling the back at an itch.

_Well, _he thought, _time to start hell._

* * *

The moment he wandered the halls, red and black hair was shoved in his face. 

"Malfoy, what did you do to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I swear if you hurt her in the slightest I will..." Ron threatened, gripped by The-Boy-who-lived to stop the stupidity.

"Why would I waste my breathe on that mudblood? Why are you even talking to me?" He pushed my way through. He was eager to get to breakfest before the dimwitted Crabbe and Goyle ate everything that was good to eat.

"Because Hermione has gone missing." Harry called. Draco stopped. "You two are the Heads of Hogwarts. You share a room. We thought maybe you knew where she was."

"I haven't seen her since that sharade she pulled last night." _And after that..._

He could overhear the loud whispers between the two Gryffindors.

_Now what do Harry?_

_How the heck am I suppose to know? I was betting Malfoy knew._

_That's just perfect, ain't it._

_Shove it, Ron. This isn't the time._

"Would you help us look for her?" Ron yelled.

He thought. Look for the amazingly...sexy mudblood he lost his money too,...or go to breakfest and forget about it. If he forgot about it, he would get the beating of a life time from his father's cane. If he found the girl, maybe he could beg for his money back.

"After dinner...maybe." And he walked away.

-

Dinner came and it was a fine feast. The adults tried their best to forget about the night before, while many students bussled on conversations of it.

_I heard she slept with Snape. _Draco had heard a Hufflepuff say.

_I hear Granger's got a wild life back home in the bars._A Ravenclaw.

_I'd take that girl anywhere. _A Gryffindor. That only came second place to what really angered him.

_Did you see that lap dance that Mudblood gave Draco. WOW, I'd like that girl in my bed any night._ His fist punched the Slytherin straight in the nose. He didn't know why, he didn't even know how. All he did know was the mudblood was really screwing up his life.

And the doors blew open to reveal none other than snake-face himself.

Lord Thomas Manvalo Voldemort Riddle.

* * *

How'd Voldemort get in? Where's Hermione?! Review and I'll update soon! 


	6. WHAT in the world!

All laughter in the room died, conversations silenced, all that lived was not to be found. All students just froze at the sight of the magical devil. Firt-years scurried close to the experienced, scared beyond belief.

Not a breath was made, not a sound was uttered. Just eyes whimpered. Nothing could be said. Nothing else could be said. Nothing, or anything. Just what happened.

"Thomas! What are you doing here?!" Minerva screamed, standing from her chair.

A growl thundered and a shock of lightning shot from the tips of nails. They attacked the ceiling, destroying the illusen that hypnotized. Now, all the above could be seen was a golden ceiling. Students screamed, covering themselves from the falling candles. China broke once more and the food was burnt to ashes.

The old witch grabbed her wand from her forest robe. She muttered a spell, contracting her arm for power. She felt restraint on her wrist. The woman looked from the enemy to see the cause of her latest night terrors.

"Allow me, professor." The tiger-haired girl slipped the mahogany wand from the petrified woman's shuddering hand. She walked from behind the table, strolling down the middle to the evil that presented itself so horribly.

His flat nose breathed down on her. She glared up at his skin-bare face. He snarled at her. She chuckled at him. He opened one claw-fingered hand and she stared at it. The nails were colored as if they were wood and decaying by the breath. She looked into his life-less black eyes, his pearly-white fanged teeth in an evil smile. She smiled back at him.

The wand was placed in his hand and she walked to his side. The magic of the spell before grapled from the brim of the wood. Voldemort inhaled it like air, overflowing himself with the witch's power.

The woman staggered back, clutching her chest. Serverus shot from his chair, watching carefully at the proffessor. _Do not fall on me, Minnie. Don't you dare fall down on me. _He watched her and her magic; carefully.

The last of it absorbed, Voldemort gave the wand to the small lady beside him. "Here you are, Hermione."

Without breaking contact with her staggering headmaster, she grasped the wand tightly around the middle. "Thank You, master." She added the last part quickly. Tighter and tighter she grasped it until finally the wand broke into two, the tip falling to the floor with an ever echoing click-clank.

Minerva shuddered a sound, falling to the floor in a faint. Serverus rushed beneath her, grasping her frail and shivering body. He pulled off his cloak, wrapping it around her shivering body. She clutched onto it as she clutched onto life. "Minerva? Minerva! Minerva, open your eyes!" He yelled at her, but she was unconscious. She couldn't hear him as he cried her name silently to himself.

_Oops..._

Serverus looked up at the snickering cause of the women's faint. He clenched his teeth, trying to calm the rage in his body. The rage to kill.

"I wouldn't if I was you, Serverus. _She _wouldn't want that, would she?" She bantered.

"Very good, my servant."

"And I can do better."

Draco watched in bleeding eyes at his unveiling scene. Hermione Granger. Hermione-goody-goody-grade-grubbing-nerdy-mudblood-Granger, was a...

deatheater?

"Expliarmus!" Her voice no longer held that honey-glazed London accent. No, now it held a scratch to it, like a scratch on an old record. He felt as his wand slipped from his robe, as did all from Slytherin followers. Actually, every wand in the room floated to before all. Every size; black, red, brown; wood, mahogany, phoenix feather, unicorn's horn. Everything that went to making wands levitated for all to see.

"IMPERIO!"

For one last time.

Groans could be heard throughout the room as all; witches, wizards, and staff alike, could feel the magic empty from themselves. Ashes piled infront of the evil at the door. The evil smiled.

"Come, Hermione. We must take our leave. Damage has done enough for tonight."

"Yes, my Lord." The two walked from the door.

Hermione was pulled behind a corner of the doors, roughly pushed back against the cold concrete bricks. She glared at the person who dared to treat her such a way, but softened at the face of platinum blond.

"Draco, how a way to see you again." She used the voice he hated, yet could not get out of his head.

"Granger, what in Merlin's name are you doing?!" He snapped, quietly.

"Hermione, where are you?" The Dark Lord beconed.

Hermione smiled, lifting herself from the wall. She closed in on Draco, lightly but roughly biting him on the shoulder and neck. She could hear him hiss in pain at her newly sharp teeth.

"My Lord calls, Love. See you around." She ran after Voldemort, glancing an unnoticed look at the blond with seducting eyes.

* * *

Ok, maybe some people are a little confused or maybe I just like to put these little author notes. But anywayz, the reason people are doubling over in pain when the wands are destroyed is because I have this theory. Y'know how the wand chooses the wizard/witch? Well, I think that the right magic of the person is in there and once that is destroyed, the magical human because a muggle. So, there's a connection when the magic is gone, aka the wand of which the magic is held. That's as best as I can explain it. Anymore questions, just review! Next chapter on its way! 


End file.
